Adalarme
by Sephillia Black
Summary: 15 ans. Cela faisait 15 ans qu'elle était avec ces hommes. Ils mangeaient ensembles, s'entraînaient ensemble et combattaient ensemble. Bientôt le temps des adieux serait arrivé et elle, elle resterait ici.
1. Chapter 1

15 ans. Cela faisait 15 ans qu'elle était avec ces hommes. Ils mangeaient ensembles, s'entrainaient ensemble et combattaient ensemble. Bientôt le temps des adieux serait arrivé et elle, elle resterait ici. Adalarme courrait silencieusement dans la forêt, elle avait laissé son cheval à la bordure de celle-ci. Il serait la rejoindre en temps voulu mais pour le moment il était trop encombrant pour qu'elle le prenne avec elle. Se glissant entre deux grands chênes, elle cessa tout mouvement en voyant des ombres bougées non loin d'elle. Des pictes. La femme se baissa en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle était au bon endroit.

La forêt était au contrebas d'une colline qui surplombait une grande clairière ouverte au milieu de l'étendue d'arbres. Alors qu'un convoi apparaissait sur la plaine, un groupe de chevalier se stoppa en haut de la colline.

- Comme promis le convoi de l'évêque, lâcha Gauvain

- A nous la liberté ! s'écria Galahad avec un sourire

- Ah, je sens presque son gout sucré, soupira Bors avant de rire de sa voix bourru.

Les cavaliers sourirent avant que Gauvain reprenne :

- C'est ton passage pour Rome Arthur.

Celui hocha la tête et observa le convoi qui fut soudain pris d'assaut par des ombres sortant des bois. Une brume s'était levée de manière étrange facilitant l'attaque.

- Des pictes. Dit Tristan apparemment peu étonné de leur présence.

- Allons-y. Arthur talonna sa monture et s'élança en avant du groupe.

Les chevaliers ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent au galop en direction du convoi assaillit d'hommes bleus. Alors qu'ils progressaient vers la bataille, Adalarme grimpa sur un arbre à l'orée de la forêt. Elle avait une vue complète sur le combat, bandant son arc elle abattit plusieurs personnes trop proche à son gout de la cabine de l'évêque. Une flèche vint se loger à quelque centimètre de sa tête après qu'elle est touchée plusieurs ennemis. Des cris venant dans sa direction lui apprirent qu'elle était repérée. Sans se démonter, elle banda de nouveau son arc et tira une flèche qui fit mouche en touchant un archer s'étant placé dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Il y en avait surement d'autres. Ses camarades avait investit le terrain à présent, ils pouvaient se charger du combat sur place, la guerrière devait assurer leurs arrières. Tirant une dernière flèche qui alla de planter dans le dos d'un picte près à abattre sa hache sur le dos Tristan, elle sauta ensuite à terre et dégaina deux lames cachées dans son dos.

Tristan se retourna en entendant un grognement dans son dos, un picte s'effondra devant lui, dévoilant ainsi une flèche plantée entre ses omoplates. Le regard du sarmate se posa sur la forêt. Les sons provenant de celle-ci lui indiquèrent que la seule femme de leur groupe était en train de faire le ménage parmi les archers du camp adverse. Lancelot qui se tenait à sa droite laissa tomber le corps de son dernier adversaire et suivit le regard de son compagnon. Il sourit et lui fit une tape dans le dos en partant finir le massacre.

- Tu lui revaudras ça plus tard Tristan !

Le chevalier grogna et reprit le combat. Alors que certains comme Bors, Dagonet ou Gauvain se battaient en fonçant de manière grossière dans leurs adversaires et en les achevant avec leurs armes Tristan combattait comme si sa lame, et la mort qu'elle engendrait, étaient un art. Il portait le coup fatal presque de manière théâtrale et aucun de ses gestes n'étaient inutile. De leurs côtés Lancelot et Adalarme se battaient presque de la même manière, leurs deux lames tourbillonnaient en une danse meurtrière qui ne laissait aucun ennemi les approcher. Toutes ses méthodes étaient radicalement efficaces et expliquaient leur survit pendant ces 15 années de combats. Cela expliquait également que Bors ai tué tous ses adversaires et qu'il criait, à présent, vers la forêt en sortant sa langue tel un enragé.

- Je suis Bors ! Raaaah, l'homme cria ces mots en frappant son torse et en secouant la tête tel un individu fou. Bon moyen d'intimidé l'adversaire mais aussi d'être une cible facile même pour un archer débutant.

Adalarme para la hache qui s'approchait rapidement de sa gorge et rendit son coup à l'adversaire qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses camarades précédents. A peine eu t'elle le temps de se dégager du corps qu'une lame apparut à la lisière de son œil droit. La guerrière ne due sa survit qu'à son réflexe de s'élancer sur la gauche afin de sortir de la trajectoire du coup mortel. La lame glissa tout de même sur son cou en laissant une longue estafilade le long de celui-ci. N'hésitant pas une seconde, la rousse s'élança passa sous l'arme du picte et plongea ses deux lames dans le ventre de celui-ci. L'homme écarquilla les yeux en laissant tomber son arme. Ses deux mains sanglantes s'accrochèrent à la guerrière alors qu'il tombait à la renverse. La femme accompagna son mouvement en soutenant son regard. Elle n'avait pas de regrets bien que les yeux de cette homme viendraient la hanté dans son prochain cauchemar. Récupérant ses armes, elle se releva et constata que la bataille était terminée du côté de ses camarades. Elle était recouverte de sang mais n'avait pas encore finit son œuvre. Elle devait maintenant sortir de la forêt sans se faire tuer. C'était toujours le moment le plus délicat pour elle, elle devait faire face aux pictes se regroupant derrière elle et ceux fuyant vers la forêt qui arrivait devant elle. Remettant sa capuche tombée dans la bataille, la femme rebroussa chemin rapidement en se tenant au ras du sol. Si elle disparaissait du champ de vision de ses adversaires cela lui éviterait de nombreux problèmes. Après avoir éliminé silencieusement les derniers adversaires se trouvant sur son chemin, elle put atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Son cheval apparut devant elle et elle lui sauta sur le dos afin de s'éloigner rapidement des arbres. L'animal avait été difficile à dressé mais son intelligence facilitait grandement sa vie de guerrière. Trottant tranquillement vers le convoi, elle arriva rapidement près de ses compagnons d'armes. Bors vint lui assener une grande claque dans le dos alors qu'elle descendait de cheval.

- Content de te revoir ma belle, j'avais peur que tu meurs bêtement juste avant ta liberté, dit celui-ci en riant bruyamment.

Le regard d'Adalarme se fit malicieux alors qu'elle décochait un gentil coup de coude au géant. Geste plus réalisé pour la forme que dans une réelle intention de faire du mal au guerrier. De toute manière la corpulence de celui-ci, le rendait insensible à ce genre d'attaques. Un coin de lèvres de la guerrière se souleva en un sourire qui disparu bien vite. L'homme ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, habitué à l'indifférence feinte de sa compagne d'arme.

- Cause toujours Bors, t'as petite scène de toute à l'heure m'a presque donné envie de te tirer dessus. Tu aurais mérité que je te trou la langue.

L'homme pencha la tête en arrière en s'esclaffant sans retenu. Ada le regarda faire en fouillant dans les bagages de son destrier, elle sentait un liquide poisseux coulé dans son cou et devinait que l'entaille que lui avait faite son adversaire finissait de la recouvrir de sang. Elle sortit un tissu propre, un bandage et entreprit de frotter sa plaie avec une lotion d'herbes afin d'éviter l'infection. Des mains prirent le relais des siennes en nettoyant sa plaie après lui avoir subtilisé son tissu. La rousse tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit Tristan qui d'une main autoritaire lui fit de nouveau pencher la tête sur le côté. Sans dire un mot, le brun continua de la soigner. Habitué au caractère du chevalier et sachant qu'il ferait un meilleur travail qu'elle, elle le laissa faire. Lancelot s'approcha d'eux et siffla en voyant la blessure d'Ada.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, tu n'es pas passé loin cette fois ci beauté. Tu veux un peu de réconfort ?

Habitué à ce genre de remarque, la rousse de releva même pas et son regard se posa sur un vieux soldat en conversation avec Arthur.

- Qui est ce ?

Lancelot suivit son regard et lui répondit.

- C'est l'évêque qui s'est déguisé pour l'occasion, pas plus mal le faux qui l'a remplacé est mort.

Elle hocha la tête et reçu une petite tape de la part de Tristan, lui indiquant clairement de rester en place. Celui-ci finit de la panser et se releva sans un mot. La rousse suivit son mouvement en le remerciant du regard, il hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers son cheval. Ils étaient quittes à présent, du moins en partie, l'homme ne manquerait pas de payer sa dette en la sauvant une prochaine fois ou d'une autre manière. Le sarmate détestait avoir des dettes mais dans ce groupe avec lequel il combattait depuis 15 ans, les dettes de manquaient pas. Chacun surveillait les arrières des autres. Pendant ce temps, l'évêque s'approcha d'eux et fixa de manière surprise Ada.

- Alors voici les grands chevaliers Sarmates qui font tant parler d'eux à Rome. Qui est cette femme ?

La rousse ne fit pas mine répondre et continua de s'occuper de son cheval. Arthur s'en chargea donc à sa place.

- Voici Adalarme, elle est sarmate et se bats à nos côtés.

- Ah oui, la guerrière sarmate… une femme chevalier…

Le ton de l'évêque laissait clairement paraitre son désappointement à la vue d'Ada et de son statut. Arthur se plaça entre ses chevaliers et le religieux. La tension avait pris place au sein du groupe, les hommes fixaient d'un œil mauvais Germanus malgré que la principale intéressée ne semble pas touchée par les paroles.

- Evêque Germanus… Ada combat à nos côtés depuis le début et à amplement mérité son statut et sa place parmi nous. Je lui dois la vie comme tous mes chevaliers et vous aussi à présent.

- Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu se battre avec nous…

Bors n'en pouvant plus vint se planter devant le religieux.

- Aller donc prendre sa place dans la forêt la prochaine fois ! Comment croyez vous que nous nous protégeons des archers ?! Hein espèce de…

- Bors cela suffit, le coupa Adalarme qui s'était retournée vers les trois hommes. Le géant grommela en s'éloignant.

Arthur choisi ce moment pour intervenir.

- Ada, Tristan ouvrez nous le chemin vers le mur.

Le regard froid de la femme quitta l'évêque et elle remonta à cheval pour disparaitre avec Tristan. Les deux éclaireurs avaient la charge de prévenir toute autre sorte d'attaque envers le convoi. Après leur disparition, le chevalier se tourna vers son supérieur.

-Evêque Germanus, cette femme fait partie de mes chevaliers et a mille fois payé sa dette je vous serais gré de ne plus l'insulter en notre présence.

- Artorius, quoique tu dises et pense, Rome n'accepte pas les femmes parmi ses soldats.

- Ils ont bien acceptée celle-ci il y a 15 ans maintenant, contre attaqua le chef

- Vous ignorez donc le marché qu'à passé Rome avec cette femelle ? Chuchota l'évêque.

Artorius fronça les sourcils mais n'eut le temps de continuer que l'évêque c'était déjà éloigné. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'un tel marché. Ada était une femme silencieuse en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Elle assurait leur arrières depuis 15 ans sans broncher et parfois à ses propres dépends. Par deux fois elle avait frôlée la mort en accomplissant sa tache et elle n'avait jamais rechignée à la continuer malgré sa position difficile. Aujourd'hui encore elle revenait avec une blessure, combien de cicatrices garderait t'elle de cette croisade ? Arthur n'osait l'imaginer. Malgré le fait qu'il traite Ada comme si elle était un homme, le chef frémissait à l'idée qu'autant de marques puissent entacher le corps d'une femme. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Ada, même si elle gardait ce secret depuis plusieurs années, le chevalier souhaitait connaitre le contenu de celui-ci.

Le convoi se remit en mouvement. L'évêque pu prendre place dans son carrosse maintenant protégé par les sarmates. Ceux-ci bien que peu désireux de protéger l'homme voulaient plus que tous leur liberté et se battraient pour l'avoir. Tristan revint quelques heures plus tard, seul.

- La voie est libre Arthur, les pictes ne sont plus là. Dit l'éclaireur.

- Où est Ada ?

- Restée en avant, elle parcourt la forêt pour vérifier qu'aucun éclaireur ne nous suit, elle m'a dit qu'elle rapporterait le repas de ce soir. Ce n'est pas inhabituel Ada chevauche rarement avec nous, il y a un problème Arthur ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête. La dernière des choses à faire était de mettre les chevaliers au courant du marché d'Ada avec Rome, si celui-ci existait réellement bien sur. Encore plus que les chevaliers, Tristan ne devait pas avoir de raisons de questionner Ada. Les deux étaient proches plus qu'avec les autres chevaliers et l'homme avait une influence particulière sur la sarmate. Si Tristan soupçonnait quelque chose, il deviendrait presque impossible pour elle de garder son secret et bien qu'Arthur veuille connaitre celui-ci il ne souhaitait pas la forcer en lui envoyant la personne qui la connaissait le mieux.

- Rien Tristan je souhaitais juste revenir sur la confrontation de ce matin avec l'évêque.

Le sarmate hocha la tête et s'éloigna, aussi peu bavard qu'à son habitude. Son oiseau vint se poser sur son bras alors qu'il s'éloignait. Arthur le regarda rejoindre le cercle formé par ces chevaliers. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cet homme n'avait jamais été très expansif. La seule personne à avoir un jour pu connaitre le cœur de Tristan l'avait trahi, scellant à jamais le sombre cœur du sarmate. Depuis cette époque, l'éclaireur n'était proche que d'une seule personne, Ada. Bien sur, êtres proches pour les chevaliers n'avaient pas la même signification que pour la plupart des personnes. Cette relation se basait sur un sentiment de confiance mutuelle agrémentée d'une connaissance de l'autre déconcertante. Arthur n'avait pu voir qu'une seule fois Ada et Tristan combattre côte à côte sur un champ de bataille. Le spectacle, bien que macabre au premier abord, était saisissant. Aucun mouvement n'était inutile, aucune faille n'était présente, les actions étaient coordonnées en une danse magnifiquement mortelle. Un spectacle incroyable mais rare, Ada étant chargée à chaque mission de s'occuper de tout ennemi embusqué et notamment les archers, elle combattait le plus souvent, seule.

Dans tout les cas, cette histoire de marché inquiétait le romain. Ada comme tous les autres sarmates n'aimait pas les romains. Ils représentaient pour la plupart le peuple les privant de leur liberté. Il était donc improbable qu'elle passe un marché avec Rome de son plein gré. Arthur ne savait que penser, Rome était sa raison de vivre, une nation juste luttant pour la liberté et les droits de chacun… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il que le marché allait en la défaveur de sa guerrière ? Pourquoi avait il l'affreuse sensation qu'une injustice avait élue domicile juste devant lui sans qu'il ne la voie ou même l'envisage ? Le statut de femme de la sarmate devait en grande partie alimenté ses doutes. Rome était très avancée sur beaucoup de points notamment grâce aux grands esprits qui se regroupaient en son sein pour faire germer des idées nouvelles et les alimenter de leur sagesse. Cependant, le rôle des femmes restait toujours restreint même dans cette civilisation à l'enfantement et à la tenu du logis. Artorius pensait également ainsi autrefois mais ces 15 années de combats et de confiance qu'il avait passé avec Ada avaient remis en question son opinion. Elle avait sa place dans le combat et même dans les préparatifs de combat. Au même titre que certains autres chevaliers, elle savait mettre en place des stratégies de combats efficaces. C'était même elle qui avait proposé qu'un d'entres eux remplisse le rôle de soutient à distance et se charge d'éliminer les autres archers afin d'éviter des morts. Comme c'était elle qui avait remplie se rôle difficile en y survivant malgré le danger de sa mission. Elle avait au cours de ces 15 années fait tombé tout les préjugés que chacun des chevaliers pouvaient avoir à l'égare des femmes. Quel prix avait elle payée pour ceci ? C'était la question qui hantait à présent le Romain.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Je remercie également Delphine pour son reviews très agréable. Enfin dans la suite des remerciement, je tiens à parler de la première personne (et j'espère pas la dernière) qui suit ma fanfic: Queen-Mebd. Cette personne est l'auteur de plusieurs fanfiction notamment "Kaelig" qui est aussi sur le thème du Roi Arthur et je vous invite à aller la lire je l'ai personnellement très apprécié. Bref Merci à tous. Deuxième chapitre qui vient rapidement après le premier, je ne sais quand je publierais le troisième que je suis en train d'écrire. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Penché sur ces cartes, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il devait tirer cette affaire au clair. Le bruissement de tissu, indiquant que quelqu'un entrait dans sa tente, le fit se retourner. Ada se tenait droite à l'entrée de celle-ci. Elle portait toujours ses armes et les traces de boue fraiche sur ses vêtements lui indiquèrent qu'elle revenait à peine de la chasse. Des traces brunes apparaissaient sur le corps de la guerrière, souvenirs de leur dernier combat. Tâches accusatrices rappelant qu'ils avaient tous les mains recouvertes de sang.

- Tu souhaitais me voir Arthur… Ce n'était pas une question. La voix calme de la femme lui indiquait un fait. Il avait voulu sa présence, elle était là et attendait qu'il parle.

Le brun lui fit signe d'avancer et se repencha sur sa carte. Il devait rassembler ses idées et poser les bonnes questions. Si la guerrière ne lui avait pas révéler son secret pendant 15 ans, il ne serait pas si aisé de la faire parler. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, il prit le temps de choisir ces mots et finit pas relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un inquisiteur et l'autre toujours dénué d'émotions. Autrefois, ce regard l'énervait et l'effrayait. Aujourd'hui à force de le voir sur le visage de la femme et celui de Tristan, il avait abandonné l'idée d'essayé de le changer.

- Je voulais reparler de la conversation avec l'Evêque Germanus…

La rousse ne dit mot. Elle se contentait de le fixer, attendant de toute évidence la suite. Arthur soupira ne sachant comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

- Il m'a parlé d'un contrat que tu aurais passé avec Rome…

Tout en prononçant ces mots il observa le visage de son interlocutrice. Son observation fut récompensée par un léger plissement au niveau des yeux. Cette conversation ne plaisait pas à Ada, son regard s'était durci malgré son apparente indifférence. La jeune femme resta silencieuse mais soutint le regard d'Arthur. Elle ne fuirait pas la conversation mais elle ne faciliterait pas celle-ci comme indiquait son silence.

- Qu'elle était les termes de ce marché Ada ? Pourquoi as-tu passé ce marché ?

La femme eu un haussement de sourcil aux questions sans détour de son commandant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais pourtant t'en douté avec la réaction de l'évêque Arthur. Je suis une femme et selon ta grande Rome, je ne devrais pas être ici…

Bien que les paroles soient amères le ton de sa voix restait indifférent, comme si la conversation ne la concernait pas. Arthur ne releva pas le sarcasme contenu dans la phrase de la femme. Si ses pressentiments étaient fondés, Ada avait de quoi en vouloir à ses supérieurs.

- Si Rome ne te voulais pas ici pourquoi es tu là, Adalarme ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été renvoyée chez toi ?

- A cause de cette dette que mon peuple à envers Rome Arthur… Nous devions vous fournir un descendant masculin qui combattrait pour Rome pendant 15 ans, tu le sais. Comme tu sais pour qu'elles raisons c'est moi et pas un homme qui est venu de ma contrée.

- Oui, une épidémie a ravagé ton village juste avant l'arrivé du convoi Romain. Le seul individu en âge de venir à Rome était toi, parmi les rares enfants qui avaient survécus à la maladie. Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire.

Adalarme hocha la tête, les deux bras appuyé sur la table la tête relevé vers son supérieur et les yeux lointains alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

- Mais le contrat n'était pas rempli. Rome voulait un descendant masculin pas une femme. Je fus mené là bas avant de vous rejoindre. Mes souvenirs de cette citée me paraissent bien plus fades et froids que les descriptions que tu nous comptais lors de nos voyages. Je me suis souvent demandé si c'était mes yeux qui avaient été troublées par ma colère et qui avaient influencé mon opinion sur Rome ou si c'était ton rêve qui t'embrouillait l'esprit…

Arthur ne répondit pas. Lors de leurs différentes missions, il avait souvent décrit cette magnifique cité où il avait grandit. Il les avait également invité de nombreuses fois à venir le voir une fois leur liberté retrouvée afin d'observer pour quelle beauté ils avaient combattus pendant tant d'années. Il croyait réellement en cette Rome révolutionnaire et juste qu'il défendait depuis tout ce temps. Ces souvenirs d'enfant apparaissaient dans ses rêves pour lui faire apercevoir une ville d'égalité, de justice et de prospérité. Ces songes avaient alimenté son rêve et sa loyauté malgré les nombreux sacrifices qui lui avaient été demandé. Lorsqu'il avait due tuer pour la première fois, lorsqu'il avait regardé la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux des ennemis de Rome, lorsque ses cauchemars faisait apparaitre devant lui des familles endeuillées et lorsqu'il avait due porté le deuil de plusieurs camarades de combats, il avait tenu. Il avait tenu pour son rêve, pour Rome. Aujourd'hui encore lors de la bataille, il avait tué pour Rome alors pourquoi maintenant il doutait sous le regard d'Adalarme ? Il aurait voulu répondre que c'était la rancune de celle-ci qui avait entaché sa vision de la magnifique citée mais il ne put. Un doute amer se glissait dans son esprit et refusait de disparaitre.

- Qu'est ce que t'as demandé Rome ?

Il était à présent le plus tendu des deux. Ada observa le regard de son capitaine qui paraissait presque effrayé. Effrayé de se réveiller de son rêve qui l'avait soutenu pendant 15 ans. Elle aurait voulu le réconforté, lui dire que son contrat avec Rome n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que sa vision de justice et pureté était vrai. Elle-même avait essayé de se convaincre que toute sa vie n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt auprès de sa famille. Que ces cicatrices disparaitraient, que les taches brunes sur ses habits n'étaient que les restes d'un repas salissant ou encore que son avenir serait forgé par elle et elle seule. Mais la vérité la laissait toujours amère lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans cet enfer, marquée, hantée et résignée. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle le savait et l'avait acceptée. A présent, elle devait pousser l'homme devant elle à accepté comme elle l'avait fait au risque de brisé le principal fil conducteur de sa vie. Elle devrait lui faire comprendre que sa vie se tenait sur un doux mensonge murmuré dans il y a longtemps dans les doux moments d'un enfant.

Cependant, il était temps. Si elle se taisait son secret ne tiendrait de toute manière plus que quelques heures. Le lendemain, tous les chevaliers seraient au courant. Ils rentreraient chez eux. Elle, elle suivrait Arthur à Rome. Le chevalier devrait se libérer de ses illusions avant son arriver à Rome ou celle-ci ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui. Dans son état actuel, l'homme s'offrirait entier à sa belle cité qui n'était qu'une illusion de plus remplie de personnes avides et fourbes. Si, il n'était pas préparé à cela, son supérieur perdrait la guerre avant même d'avoir compris qu'elle avait lieu.

- On m'a demandé de me mettre au service d'un Romain, choisi par Rome, pendant 15 ans. J'aurais du suivre ses ordres et porter son enfant. Un enfant qui aurait des gênes de Sarmate et s'acquitterait ensuite de la dette de mon clan, dusse t'il en mourir. Un enfant qui serait élevé par son père selon les préceptes de Rome et qui serait lié à la cité jusqu'à la fin. Un enfant que j'aurais eu avec un homme que je détesterais, élevé selon des préceptes et convictions qui me dégoutent, un enfant que j'aurais due laisser aller à sa perte et que j'aurais de regarder aimé ta nation. Une rome qui aurait été autant sa mère que son bourreau après avoir été le mien. Nation à laquelle j'aurais été même peut être enchaînée par un mariage bénit par un Dieu que je ne prie même pas.

Arthur ne put soutenir le regard de dégout de la guerrière. Ce dégout ne lui était pas adressé mais il se sentait concerné quand même. Il connaissait ses chevaliers et aucun d'eux n'auraient accepté de confier l'un de leurs enfants à Rome surtout après ces 15 années. Aucun n'aurait accepté de laissé leur enfant être élevé à Rome et aucun par-dessus tout n'aurait accepté un mariage avec un individu romain contre leur gré. La capitaine ne savait que penser. Il releva la tête vers la rousse.

- Comment ?

- Je suis arrivée avec vous ? J'ai refusé… On m'a menacé de m'envoyé au front pour que j'accepte. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je choississe la guerre plutôt que le mariage. Ils ont dit que si je refusais d'enfanter et de me mettre au service d'un romain, je devrais payer la dette de mon fils en plus de la mienne… 15 années pour moi et 15 années pour l'enfant… Je ne serais pas libre demain Arthur.

Le capitaine la fixait sans réagir. Ses deux mains étaient agrippées à la table à tel point que leurs jointures blanchissaient. Il ne semblait pouvoir dire mot, trop choqué par la révélation de sa compagne d'arme. Celle-ci le fixait attendant qu'il se remette du choc. Lorsque ce fut le cas, les craintes de la femme furent malheureusement réalisées. Le renie…

-Tu mens… Tu mens !

Il avait presque crié les derniers mots. Il refusait de croire que son rêve ne soit que mensonge, que cet idéal pour lequel il combattait puisse être l'auteur d'un tel contrat. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Ada essayait de le soulever contre cette Rome qui lui avait enlevée 15 ans de sa vie, c'était la seule éventualité possible. La femme ne répondit pas, son masque d'indifférence toujours en place. Une rage pure issue de son dénie pris place dans l'esprit du romain. Il souleva la table et la renversa. Les différents objets présents dessus se brisèrent causant un bruit d'autant plus grand qui alerta les chevaliers.

Lancelot releva le pan de tissu qui formait l'entrée de la tente et s'immobilisa à l'entrée armé de ses deux lames. Son regard fit le tour de la scène devant ses yeux. Ada et Arthur se faisait face : la première impassible et le second qui oscillait entre la colère et un sentiment que n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le brun. Il n'avait jamais vu Arthur ainsi. L'homme serrait et desserrait les poings comme s'il avait de frapper quelqu'un mais qu'il se retenait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence, les yeux fixes alors qu'il menait apparemment un combat intérieur sur la conduite à tenir. Le chevalier porta son attention sur la table renversée sur le côté. Une carafe ainsi qu'un verre de vin étaient brisés et le liquide rouge se déversait sur les cartes que devait étudier Arthur avant sa discussion avec Ada. Qu'est ce qu'avait pu se dire ces deux là pour qu'Arthur perde ainsi son sang froid ? Lui qui gardait toujours en ordre ses affaires et faisait attention à ne pas abimer ses cartes. Les yeux du chevalier faisaient à présent la navette entre son chef et la seule femme de leur groupe. Celle-ci observait Arthur avec un regard étrange on aurait dit de la culpabilité ou de la compassion. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle, silence vite briser par une immense silhouette nommée Bors qui entra sans aucune discrétion vite suivit par les autres chevaliers qui attendaient dehors.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe Lancelot ?!

Apparemment le géant n'avait pas réussie à contenir sa curiosité et à attendre dehors avec les autres chevaliers. Ceux-ci pour la plupart semblaient exaspéré par son comportement et ravis d'avoir un excuse pour connaitre l'origine de tout se boucan dans la tente de leur capitaine. Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que Lancelot ne savait pas quoi répondre et qu'Arthur n'avait toujours pas réagit. Les nouveaux arrivants, prenant conscience de la tension présence se turent également.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, le premier mouvement vint d'Adalarme. La femme se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant fi des regards posés sur elle. Alors qu'elle allait disparaitre en dehors de la tente, une voix lui fit stopper tout mouvement.

- Tu mens !

La rousse se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'un Arthur à l'air perdu. Elle ne dit rien se contentant de la fixer. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et l'agrippa violemment par le bras.

- Ce n'est que mensonge n'est pas ?! Répond moi !

Tout en parlant il tirait sur son bras dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse. Qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci était un mensonge pour tester sa loyauté envers Rome. Que tout ceci était l'œuvre de l'évêque voulant le mettre à l'épreuve. Rien ne pouvait être vrai. Qu'elle lui dise même qu'elle avait mentit pour le monter contre cette cité, qui les contraignaient à offrir 15 ans de servitude et parfois leur vie, plutôt que cela.

Il sentit la rousse se dégager en tirant d'une manière vive sur son bras. Elle qui s'efforçait toujours de rester indifférente, lui lançait à présent un regard à la fois colérique et exaspéré.

- Pourquoi mentirais je Arthur ? L'évêque Germanus te l'a dit non ? Crois tu vraiment que ce qui s'est passé dans mon village est rare ? Crois tu vraiment que je suis la première femme Sarmate à avoir été menée à Rome ? Pourtant je suis la seule qui ai combattu au côté des hommes n'est pas ?

Le chevalier ne sut quoi lui répondre et soupira. Il ne pouvait le croire. Si Ada avait encore 15 ans à donner à Rome, elle mourrait en combattant. Il ne pouvait le croire mais plus il réfléchissait plus l'histoire lui paraissait trop véridique pour être niée. Depuis tant d'années, les Sarmates que les sarmates devaient s'acquitter de leur dette et laisser leurs enfant partir... Avoir un enfant était difficile, rien ne garantissait le sexe de celui-ci et qu'il soit encore vivant pour l'arriver des Romains. Les enfants étaient si fragiles et une simple fièvre pouvait se changer en destin tragique. Ada n'était surement pas la première femme donnée à Rome mais surement la seule à avoir choisie le front plutôt que la sécurité. Peut être aussi la seule à avoir réussie à faire plier Rome. Les menaces qu'ils avaient proféré envers cette femme s'étaient révélés êtres une porte de sortie pour elle. Sans l'orgueil qui avait poussé les supérieurs à la sous-estimée, Ada n'aurait pu échapper au destin prévue pour elle. Alors qu'il allait parler, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. Elle souhaitait sans doute rester seule, lui-même devait se reprendre.

Le romain se retourna et fit face aux 6 regards de ses chevaliers. Certains comme Lancelot, Bors ou Galahad étaient sérieusement inquisiteurs et promettait un interrogatoire si Arthur les laissait faire. D'autres tels Dagonet, Gauvain ou encore Tristan restaient neutres mais n'en pensait pas moins. Lui qui souhaitait être discret notamment au niveau de ce dernier, se retrouvait avec tous ses chevaliers à présent alertés. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Ada de s'être esquivée, après tout c'était sa réaction qui était à l'origine de la présence des guerriers. Bors ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à exprimer son impatience en frappant du poing sur la table. Table qui venait à peine d'être remise en place par Gauvain et Dagonet. Le bois du pauvre meuble émit un craquement sous le poing du géant, menaçant apparemment de passer l'arme à gauche si on ne stoppait pas les sévices sur sa structure immédiatement.

- Que ce passe t'il ici ? Qu'a fait la petite Arthur ? Si c'est encore cet évêque qui…

Arthur soupira. Le géant était loin du compte et il ne savait que lui dire. Bors était très attaché à Ada comme le montrait d'ailleurs le surnom que lui donnait toujours le sarmate. Un surnom peu approprié lorsque l'on connaissait les capacités de la femme au combat. Elle était loin d'être une petite enfant naïve et sans défense. Au contraire son efficacité lui donnait parfois des frissons de peur et de fascination. La même fascination qu'il avait éprouvé en croisant un jour le regard d'un fauve des cirques de Rome. Cela faisait fort longtemps, il est vrai mais cette expérience était restée gravé en sa mémoire. L'apparence de cette noble bête donnait envie de tendre la main afin d'effleurer son pelage. Une envie qui ferait perdre sa main à toute personne essayant de l'assouvir. L'animal aurait en effet, tôt fait d'arracher le bras de quiconque le glissait à sa porté. Le spectacle d'Ada faisant des ravages dans les lignes ennemis lui donnait toujours ce même sentiment. Une créature magnifique mais dangereuse. Bien loin du qualificatif « petite ».

- Ada n'a rien fait. Tout ceci ne vous concerne pas, ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a surpris c'est tout.

Cette réponse ne suffirait pas, les grognements des chevaliers septiques ainsi que le regard de Lancelot, celui qui le connaissait le mieux, le lui indiquèrent clairement. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Ada l'avait informé i peine quelques minutes et seulement parce qu'il lui avait posé des questions directes. Sans cela elle le lui aurait dit seulement lorsqu'il aurait remarqué que son nom ne figurait pas sur l'un des saufs conduits offerts aux chevaliers. Sans cela il l'aurait appris avec les autres demain… Une annonce prématurée risquerait de créer un conflit entre les chevaliers et l'évêque Germanus. Connaissant le caractère de certains, cela pourrait rapidement dégénérer et remettre en cause leur libération. Il venait déjà d'apprendre qu'Ada serait encore en danger pendant 15 ans, il n'accepterait que le reste de ses hommes aient le même destin. Il devrait parler à l'évêque pour le cas de la femme, il ne souhaitait pas la voir mourir sous ses ordres alors qu'il pensait savourer les joies de sa libération ainsi que celle des autres.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, presque tous les chevaliers s'étaient éclipsés. La plupart surement à la recherche des leur amie. Si Arthur avait montré qu'il ne souhaitait rien leur dire, peut être arriveraient ils à faire parler Ada. Ce qui était peu probable connaissant le caractère de la rousse. Il y avait d'ailleurs de grande chance qu'elle est disparu dans la forêt afin d'éviter un nouvel interrogatoire. Si elle ne voulait pas être trouvée, elle ne le serait pas. C'est elle qui connaissait le mieux cette forêt parmi eux, seul Tristan aurait une maigre chance de la débusqué si elle ne fuyait pas bien sur.

- Je t'ai connu meilleur orateur Arthur. Cherches-tu encore du réconfort auprès de ton dieu ou essayes-tu de te débarrasser de ma présence ?

Lancelot. Son meilleur stratège, son plus fidèle ami et maintenant la plus grande menace pour le secret d'Ada

* * *

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu!


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant posté une reviews:

Queen-Mebd : Je te remercie pour ses compliments. J'apprécie beaucoup ta fanfiction, j'espère que la suite viendra vite car je suis pressé de savoir ce qu'il va se passer!

lilou65: Merci voilà donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

delphine: Merci pour ce commentaire de plus! J'espère que tu détestera toujours autant ma fanfic alors ^^ et que ce chapitre va te plaire.

desne: Merci pour ce commentaire. J'accepte les critiques certes cependant j'apprécierais celle ci sans la provocation associée. J'admet que mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais je préfère poster plus court et plus souvent que le contraire. Je peux comprendre sans mal que mes fautes sont gênantes et je me relis mais j'en loupe certainement. Voilà, j'ai apprécié ton commentaire honnête et te remercie encore.

Voilà alors un chapitre difficile à écrire parce que les caractère de Tristan et d'Ada son difficiles. Notamment Tristan qu'il faut réussir à faire parler mais pas trop étant donné son indifférence constante. Faire une conversation et les pensées de ses deux personnages a été très délicat pour moi. Un chapitre pas des plus stimulant mais que j'estime nécessaire pour la suite surtout pour poser le personnage d'Ada. Le chapitre suivant devrait contenir plus d'action.

* * *

Le brun avait rangé ses lames jumelles et lui souriait adossé à l'un des piliers de la tente. Arthur connaissais ce sourire. Un sourire charmeur, un sourire permanent qui donnait presque un air naïf à cet homme qui était loin de l'être. Derrière son masque de flatteur et de blagueur se cachait un esprit vif et observateur qui savait manipuler les mots et les personnes pour avoir ce qu'il convoitait. Malheureusement, le regard de son chevalier informa facilement le Romain sur ce qu'il convoitait à présent. Artorius devrait se démener avec lui jusqu'à demain. Ada ne pourrait plus dissimuler son secret une fois que les chevaliers remarqueraient l'absence de son sauf conduit. A ce moment, il devrait les empêcher de s'attaquer à l'évêque.

- Ma foi m'aide Lancelot. Pourquoi te gausses-tu de cela ?

Lancelot eu un nouveau sourire. Son chef avait habilement esquivé la seconde question et était revenu à leur perpétuel débat. La religion. Pourquoi parler à un être qui ne répondait pas ? Donc aucune preuve ne pouvait attester l'existence ? Un être censé répandre le bien mais qui les avaient tous envoyés en enfer ? Son commandant était un homme d'honneur, un homme avec des principes bons parfois en trop grand nombre d'ailleurs. Il poursuivait son rêve, ne se détournait pas de son chemin, restait honorable et noble. Alors pourquoi un tel homme, une telle intelligence se pliait elle devant une illusion ? Lancelot était toujours intrigué par cette croyance. Après tant d'horreurs, tant de combats, tant de sang versé par sa lame ou celle d'un autre. Après avoir vu assez de morts pour ne plus en connaitre le nombre, comment pouvait il encore croire ? Penser qu'un être supérieur veille sur lui ? Grotesque.

- Et quelle réponse à tu eu pour ce dévouement Arthur ? Tu es toujours dans cet enfer, tes vêtements restent tachés par le sang des morts qui rampent sous nos pieds et attendent notre trépas.

Le ton du chevalier s'était refroidi. Malgré que certains chevaliers comme Bors ou Tristan semblaient prendre du plaisir à tuer, d'autres comme lui ne pouvaient oublier les visages. Les visages des personnes qu'il n'avait pas hésité à trancher de ses lames… Il ne pouvait se contenter de l'excuse si simple de sa propre survie. C'est vrai il s'était juste défendu, il ne se laisserait pas tué aussi facilement et aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas hésité. De nombreuses questions torturaient le chevalier. Cet homme, était il obligé de le tuer ? Avait-il des enfants ? Une famille l'attendant toujours à cette heure ou déjà au courant que seul le vide répondrait à présent à leurs attentes ? Avait-il encore fait des orphelins aujourd'hui ? Et lui ? Que lui resterait-il une fois leur œuvre sanglante terminé ? Lancelot ignorait si sa sœur et ses frères étaient encore en vie. La réponse à cette question était surement négative pour ses parents qui si la chance l'avait voulu avaient été emporté par leur vieillesse. Retrouverait-il des attaches dans son pays natal ? Arriverait-il à oublier cette triste période de sa vie ?

- Les voix du Seigneur son impénétrables pour nous simples mortels Lancelot… Je ne suis que la route qu'il m'a tracé et je pense que tout ceci est un test qu'il m'envoi pour mettre à l'épreuve ma foi.

Arthur n'aimait pas cette conversation. Pourtant celle-ci revenait de manière systématique entre lui et le chevalier. Lancelot comme la plupart des autres chevaliers n'avait pas la foi. La plupart trouvaient cela ridicule et ne croyaient pas en l'existence de Dieu. Lancelot plus que les autres semblait troublé voir même agacé par sa croyance. Depuis 15 ans leurs longues discussions sur ce sujet les avaient laissés toujours au même point. Si Arthur avait effleuré l'idée de convertir ses camarades à sa religion, il avait très vite abandonnée l'idée. Non seulement ils trouvaient cette religion ridicule mais surtout ils l'associaient à Rome et se convertir signifierait une capitulation. Malgré cette déception, le romain continuait de prier pour le salut de chacun. Ce soir il prierait pour la seule femme du groupe. Il avait déjà prié pour elle et pour les autres de nombreuses fois. Cependant après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il devait s'en remettre au seigneur pour lui et pour elle. Il était perdu et avait besoin d'un guide pour reconstruire ses opinions et ses croyances. Si Rome n'était plus ce qu'elle était alors il devrait la découvrir à nouveau et agir en conséquence.

- Arthur …

- Non Lancelot. Nous ne débâterons pas de cela ce soir.

Lancelot tiqua. Arthur restait sur ses positions et n'était pas ouvert au dialogue. Il semblait même s'en désintéresser complètement, l'esprit tourné vers des préoccupations inconnues. Préoccupations venant de la conversation qu'avait eue le commandant avec Ada. Le commandant avait ce regard lointain, que lui connaissait Lancelot lorsqu'ils partaient pour une mission périlleuse ce qui ne correspondait à leur situation actuelle. Il avait l'intuition que son amie avait des problèmes et qu'il serait difficile de l'en sortir. Malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, Arthur ne lui confierait rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il serait plus ouvert demain… Demain, ils retrouveraient tous leur liberté. Ils partiraient tous vers la Sarmatie. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Tristan arrive à faire parler Ada d'ici là si Arthur ne l'avait pas fait. La seule chose sure était que tout ceci avait à voir avec la condition d'Ada dans leur groupe. Rome et son statut de femme étaient concernés. La rousse avait malgré la colère de leur chef, fait bien attention à ce qu'aucune de ses paroles ne révèle son secret. Les faibles indices menaient le chevalier dans un chemin qui ne lui plaisait guère. Le brun souleva le pan de tente, regarda une dernière fois le Romain et disparu à l'extérieur.

Il retrouva bien vite les autres chevaliers autour du feu. Ada n'était pas revenue. Tout le reste des guerriers étaient présents, occupés à découper une biche qu'avait ramené la femme. En s'asseyant parmi eux, Lancelot remarqua qu'en réalité, un chevalier n'était pas présent… Tristan. Bien que celui-ci n'ai pas insisté auprès d'Arthur, il semblait qu'il soit partit trouver leur coéquipière. Lancelot souhaita mentalement bon courage au sarmate pour la trouver et pour la faire parler. La rousse n'était pas une grande oratrice, elle ne l'avait jamais été et si elle voulait garder son secret, elle le garderait.

Adalarme soupira. Adossée au tronc d'un chêne, sur une branche haute elle ne savait que faire. Cette situation l'agaçait. Elle savait que son secret aurait finis par être dévoilé. L'absence de sauf conduit pour elle demain fera éclater ces 15 ans de silence et elle s'y était préparée. La réaction d'Arthur ne l'avait pas non plus étonnée. Tout ceci était presque prévisible. Malgré tout une angoisse s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé survivre à ces 15 ans de guerre, elle s'était engagée avec l'idée d'une mort imminente. La rousse n'avait jamais pensé devoir révéler son secret, celui-ci serait venu avec elle dans la tombe. Aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait à la veille de leur séparation, dans l'angoisse de leur réaction et dans la tristesse de ne pouvoir les suivre. Eux, avec qui elle avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Elle n'aurait pas du s'attacher, elle le savait. Pourquoi s'attacher quand on est sur de mourir ou que l'autre va mourir ? Cela sert juste à se faire souffrir inutilement et à espérer un avenir qui de toute manière de verra jamais le jour. Cependant le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et elle était attachée à ses hommes comme à une famille. Demain cette famille disparaitrait la laissant avec un sentiment amer et une haine sans fin.

La femme aperçue un mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision et se baissa juste assez vite pour éviter le couteau qui se planta près de son oreille. Si elle n'avait pas bougé, il se serait planté à quelques millimètres de sa jambe droite. Tournant les yeux vers l'arme, elle dégagea celle-ci du tronc et reconnu l'un des couteaux de Tristan. Le chevalier l'avait retrouvé et il lui indiquait clairement de descendre. Seul le chevalier pouvait viser avec une telle précision. Même elle qui se débrouillait fort bien avec un arc et qui ne sortait jamais sans ses couteaux, ne pouvaient prétendre à une telle habilité. Prétendre pouvoir lancer un couteau vers un allié en hauteur et avec une visibilité réduite, sans blesser celui-ci ? Impossible. La rousse ne savait si elle devait être effrayée ou admirative. Elle n'était, également, pas vraiment sur de vouloir avoir cette confrontation avec le chevalier. Celui-ci pouvait se montrer on ne peut plus persistant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et tout portait à croire que le secret d'Ada était la chose en question. Entre Lancelot et lui, la sarmate songea que son secret ne tiendrait peut être pas la nuit. Si elle pensait qu'Arthur pouvait s'occuper de Lancelot, elle doutait de pouvoir faire de même avec l'homme l'attendant au pied du chêne.

Tristan avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulier pour elle. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, le chevalier tenait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il avait été le premier, contre toute attente, à l'accepté. Bien évidement, il s'était juste contenté de s'entrainé avec elle alors que les chevaliers persistaient à proclamer qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire avec eux… du moins pour combattre. Cette période n'avait durée que quelques semaines et ils avaient finis par s'incliner devant l'habilité de la rousse mais elle n'avait pas oublié la réaction du chevalier. Comme elle n'avait pas oublié comment il lui avait sauvé la vie lorsque paralysé elle n'avait pu combattre sur le champ de bataille. C'était leur premier combat et l'entrainement avait porté ses fruits. La femme, encore jeune fille à l'époque, avait tué pour la première fois. Elle se souvint son choc et la profonde rupture qui avait eu lieu en elle lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses actes. Profondément déboussolée elle avait hésité face à l'adversaire suivant, une hésitation qui avait profité à son ennemi. Celui-ci frappant rapidement, l'avait désarmée et mise à terre et alors qu'elle voyait l'arme descendre vers elle, Tristan était apparu. Après avoir tué l'homme, il l'avait prié de se ressaisir en la secouant violemment puis avait disparu à nouveau dans le combat. Depuis elle l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois et inversement, comme elle avait sauvé les autres et eux de même mais cette expérience l'avait marqué. Après ce jour, aucune hésitation n'avait jamais fait trembler son bras. Ada aurait aimé dire que ce chevalier était comme un frère mais cela n'aurait été que mensonges. Il l'avait été pendant plusieurs années mais ses sentiments avaient évolués sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et sans qu'elle le veuille. Pourquoi s'attacher lorsque l'on redoutait de mourir à chaque mission ? Pourquoi aimer lorsque l'on savait qu'aucune liberté n'était au bout du chemin et que la personne que l'on chérissait allait indéniablement disparaitre de sa vie ?

Ada avait souvent envié Bors pour cela. Envié sa capacité à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie, à créer quelque chose avec cette personne et en ignorant les risques de perdre ce bonheur. Si le géant avait une vision de la famille et notamment de l'éducation des enfants un peu particulière parfois, il n'en restait pas moins le seul parmi eux à avoir su monter une famille. Le seul à avoir retrouvé ce qu'ils avaient tous perdus en payant leur dette à Rome… Elle ne pourrait surement jamais connaitre cette situation.

Un sifflement près de son oreille, sortit la sarmate de ses pensées. Un couteau était planté à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche cette fois. Légèrement agacée d'être ainsi menacée, la rousse lança le premier couteau vers la silhouette du chevalier. Le mouvement de celui-ci, indiqua à la femme qu'il s'était attendu à sa réplique et que cela ne l'impressionnait guère. Tristan était un éclaireur hors pair, silencieux, agile et appliqué, il faisait preuve d'une grande patience lorsqu'il était question de ses missions. Les autres chevaliers étaient toujours très amusés de voir que cette patience disparaissait en dehors de son devoir et qu'il pouvait se montrer très exigent à sa manière. Ada trouvait cela beaucoup moins amusant lorsque ces exigences étaient tournées vers elle.

Elle descendit de son perchoir après avoir récupéré la deuxième arme du brun. Celui-ci était adossé au chêne et la fixait de ses yeux noirs. Ses mèches indisciplinées portaient une ombre sur son visage l'empêchant de voir l'expression de l'éclaireur. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puisse y déceler quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à dissimuler toute émotion, à tel point que chacun s'étonnait de voir parfois apparaitre un semblant de sourire. Elle-même ne savait plus comment exprimer ses émotions. Elle avait su autrefois… aujourd'hui son corps et son esprit ne semblait pu en voir l'intérêt. Il était plus sur de rien montrer et de ne donner aucun moyen au autres d'avoir du pouvoir sur elle. En contrepartie elle se refusait à toute relation plus poussée avec les autres. Elle gardait ses sentiments et ses pensées pour elle tout simplement.

Tristan observa Ada sauter souplement sur le sol. Les cheveux de la rousse étaient comme à l'accoutumé relever en un chignon désordonné. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux verts de sa coéquipière ne laissaient rien entrevoir, comme à l'accoutumé. Pourtant elle lui cachait quelque chose à lui et aux autres. Une chose qu'elle avait révélée à Arthur et non à lui. Cela l'agaçait. Il est vrai qu'Ada et lui parlaient peu. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des confidences et elle non plus. Alors pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il qu'elle soit allée d'abord vers Arthur plutôt que lui ? Il était leur chef, du moins pendant encore quelques heures, il était donc normal qu'elle l'informe en premier lieu… Il n'aimait pas savoir que cette femme cache quelque chose. Elle en cachait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'étendre sur le déroulement de ses missions, elle cachait souvent certaines de ses blessures et les soignait seule si personne n'intervenait. La rousse semblait vouloir rester indéfiniment seule. Bien qu'elle ait réussie à s'intégrer au groupe et qu'ils aient tous lié des liens forts, il semblerait qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à s'ouvrir à eux.

- Il est rare de voir Arthur perdre ainsi ses moyens…

Ada soutint le regard du chevalier qui avait planté les yeux dans les siens en prononçant cette phrase. La phrase de Tristan laissait clairement entendre qu'elle était la raison de ce changement et qu'il allait découvrir pourquoi.

- C'est vrai la dernière fois c'est lorsque Bors avait attaqué ce pauvre soldat…

Les commissures des lèvres du brun frémirent alors qu'un sourire apparaissait et disparaissait de son visage. Tous les chevaliers connaissaient cette histoire. Le soldat en question avait fait des avances assez poussées à Vanora, la mère des enfants du géant. Si celui-ci ne faisait que peu de cas d'un certain Lancelot charmeur, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir le Romain tenter d'embrasser sa belle. Il n'avait pas réagit le soir même mais le matin suivant il tira par accident une flèche vers le romain. Ada et les autres qui s'entrainent à ses côté n'avaient pas vraiment saisie la raison de cette agression jusqu'à ce qu'il menace le pauvre homme de trouer l'autre fesse si il s'approchait à nouveau de Vanora. La plus belle crise de jalousie qu'avait fait l'ours. Cependant, Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié et avait commencé à sermonner Bors. A cette époque, le capitaine n'était pas aussi maitre de lui qu'aujourd'hui et s'était un peu emporté. Il s'était époumoné contre le géant pendant une heure alors que celui-ci ne montrait aucun regret au contraire. Il semblait très fier de lui et encore aujourd'hui il racontait souvent cette histoire en riant bien que Lancelot lui rappelait toujours perfidement la suite des évènements. Il avait due nettoyer les box des chevaux pendant un mois. Voir ce fier et grand guerrier réduit à ramasser le crottin de cheval avec un air des plus grognons avait beaucoup amusé toute la troupe.

-As-tu attaqué quelqu'un Ada ?

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. A y réfléchir, elle aurait peut être due après tout. Elle aurait été enfermé ou alors exécuté mais de toute manière c'est ce qu'il l'attendait. Sa fierté l'avait emporté. Elle voulait mourir en combattant, pas en provoquant sa propre mort. Si elle avait survécu jusqu'ici ce n'était pas pour se suicider lâchement par dépit des choix qu'elle avait fait. Il lui était arrivé de se demander si son choix avait été le bon. Si elle n'aurait pas été mieux à la solde d'un romain. Il arrivait des moments où elle était épuisée de tous ces combats Epuisée des réveils en sueur après avoir fait un énième cauchemar Epuisée de voir son corps se recouvrir peu à peu de blessures de plus en plus douloureuses et difficiles à supporter. Alors, elle se demandait quel Enfer était le pire… le sien ou celui refusé. Elle se reprenait vite en s'imaginant laisser un romain la toucher, il n'était pas question qu'un politicien véreux pose un doigt sur elle et qu'elle se soumette ainsi.

- Alors que ce passe t'il pour qu'Arthur te hurle dessus ainsi ? Cela à quelque chose à voir avec l'évêque Germanus ?

Tristan avait regardé la sarmate se plonger dans ses pensées. Il semblait qu'elle se remémore certains souvenirs, souvenirs peu agréables de toute évidence. La femme ne l'avait peut être pas remarqué mais ses doigts s'étaient posés instinctivement sur la cicatrice qu'avait la rousse à l'avant bras et la retraçait en un mouvement répétitif. Des cicatrices, ils en avaient tous. Certains plus que d'autres. Bors étaient le plus marqué. Sa manière de combattre qui se basait sur la puissance des coups portés plutôt que sur la défense lui avait value de nombreuses blessures. Après lui venait Dagonet, un peu plus prudent mais pas de beaucoup. Ada avait eu aussi son lot d'entailles, de déchirures ou de casse. Malgré son habilité au combat, sa mission l'avait parfois mise dans des situations très délicates et elle n'avait pu éviter les blessures. Tristan s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle s'était portée volontaire pour ce rôle. Après tout, lui ou Lancelot auraient pu le remplir. Ils pouvaient tous deux êtres assez discrets et bons à l'arc pour offrir une couverture suffisante au groupe. Cependant ses interrogations s'étaient tues devant l'efficacité de sa coéquipière. Il la savait déjà redoutable au combat, après tout ils s'entrainent ensemble régulièrement mais en véritable conditions de combat, rien ne semblait l'arrêter. L'homme se remémora l'un des rares combats qu'ils avaient fait côte à côte. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle le gênerait comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait trop proche d'un de ses allié mais la suite l'avait autant surpris qu'exalté. Leurs entrainements ensemble avaient créé entre eux une coordination presque parfaite et monstrueusement efficace. Si il allait à gauche elle défendait sa droite et inversement, une parfaite symbiose qui avait fait d'un affrontement difficile un combat rapidement terminé.

- Je ne te dirais rien Tristan, de toute manière tu le seras bientôt mais il sera alors trop tard…

La rousse ne soutint pas son regard, quand il tourna les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Trop tard pourquoi ? Il se souvint des derniers mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Arthur. La seule femme à combattre avec les Romains… Ils savaient tous que la tribu de la sarmate n'avait pu remplir le contrat à cause d'une épidémie qui avait fait des ravages parmi les enfants. Ada avait été la plus résistante. Chance ou malédiction ? Elle avait due se poser également la question. Une femme chevalier était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Peut être trop exceptionnel pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. La réaction de l'évêque Germanus se matin était la même réaction qu'ils avaient au en rencontrant la rousse. La même qu'avaient eu tous les hommes en découvrant une femme chevauchant et combattant d'égale à égale avec eux. Si la jeune femme passait devant eux sans y faire attention, elle ne faisait pas non plus attention aux regards menaçant que jetaient la plupart de ses compagnons aux hommes. Ils la protégeaient comme si elle était une femme sans défense d'hommes qui la jugeaient justement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Après tout ils avaient eu des années pour s'habituer. Cependant le brun se posait aujourd'hui la question. Pourquoi Rome, une cité remplies d'hommes dont les idées étaient les même que l'évêque, avait accepté qu'Ada combatte ? Tristan tiqua, il sentait que le problème se situait là mais il ne trouvait aucune raison valable. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait bien pu passer dans la tête de ces hommes 15 ans auparavant ? Adalarme le savait et Arthur aussi. La réaction du chef l'inquiétait. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour que cela bouleverse cet homme à ce point ? Le comportement encore plus fermé de la femme devant lui, faisait hurler son instinct. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon…

Ada fit tourner le couteau entre ses doigts. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Tristan restait silencieux. Son expression n'avait pas changé néanmoins. Ce silence l'angoissait. L'éclaireur était loin d'être un idiot et elle avait laissé beaucoup d'indices derrière elle. Une raison de plus pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas parler. On se laissait trop vite dominer par l'envie d'exprimer son opinion, de défendre son point de vu et on en révélait trop. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper en présence des chevaliers les avaient clairement menés sur la piste. Ils n'auraient surement pas le temps de remonter jusqu'à la vérité d'ici qu'on leur révèle demain mais cet écart l'agaçait. Elle était censée se contrôler et non se laisser ainsi portée par ses émotions… Tristan releva la tête, elle pu entrevoir de la suspicion dans son regard. La conversation allait être difficile…

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. La suite au chapitre suivant...

Petites curiosité :

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?

A votre avis, Ada va t-elle révéler son secret à Tristan?

Que vont faire les chevaliers en découvrant son secret? ou pour le découvrir?


	4. Chapter 4

Je poste mon nouveau chapitre mais avant cela je répond au différentes reviews :

Desne: J'accepte que tu poste des reviews comme je l'ai dit précédemment j'accepte les critiques d'autant plus lorsque celles ci sont constructives. J'ai cependant fait la remarque sur le côté provocateur de ton premier review qui ne m'avait pas plu à cause de cette raison. Bref. Le nom que j'ai choisis pour le personnage d'Adalarme n'est certes pas commun mais je l'ai choisie parce qu'il me semblait approprié et d'époque étant donné que j'ai tout de même fait une recherche pour le trouver. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans mon histoire mais dans un soucis de conservation des caractères des personnages je ne pouvais pas faire une grande conversation avec Tristan. De plus, Adalarme n'a pas non plus un caractère qui la pousse à parler beaucoup ce qui réduit évidemment les dialogues. Cependant je t'accorde que cela doit alourdir mon histoire. Enfin pour ce qui est de la religion, je t'accorde qu'il est peu probable vu l'époque que Lancelot soit athé cependant je n'ai pas pu trouver de détails sur les religions sarmates lors de mes recherches et je n'ai pas voulu me plonger dans le mysticisme. De plus dans le film, le comportement de Lancelot mais aussi de Bors laisse à croire qu'ils ont du mal à saisir ce qui pousse les gens à prier. Bors en rit beaucoup d'ailleurs. Donc pour ces raisons, j'ai décider de ne pas pousser plus loin se détail mais je peux comprendre qu'il soit dérangeant. Voilà en tout cas, j'accepte toujours tes critiques temps que celles ci resteront constructives et pas aussi provocantes que ta première.

Archeth: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que je voulais qu'une femme soit intégré à cette table ronde mais j'ai due chercher une raison réaliste à sa présence surtout vu la culture Romaine qui ne pouvait pas voir les femmes ailleurs que dans leurs maisons. Je suis contente que l'explication t'es convaincu, j'avais peur qu'elle soit un peu tirée par les cheveux ^^. Je vais réfléchir pour avoir un bétareader mais je pense que ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Je me relis de manière régulière lorsque j'écris mais je dois avouer que vu que je connais le texte, mon esprit lis pratiquement automatique les phrases et je loupe sûrement des fautes (je suis claire là?). Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu n'auras pas à me faire de nouvelles remarques sur les fautes (sinon n'hésite pas je me relirais d'autant plus). Bonne lecture à toi!

Angel0507: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^. Bonne lecture!

Kebeo: Merci pour ton message ;) j'y répondrait dès que j'aurais finis de poster ce chapitre alors va à ta messagerie. Je suis contente que le nom d'Adalarme te plaise. Je ne l'ai pas inventé, j'ai cherché des prénoms d'époque et je suis tombé sur celui ci. Il ne m'a pas vraiment plu mais il avait quelque chose qui me disait qu'il irait bien avec l'idée que j'avais de mon personnage alors je me suis lancée. A présent je ne pourrais plus voir mon personnage avec un autre nom que celui là donc j'imagine que c'est une réussite. Comme je l'ai dit à Archets, j'ai essayé de trouver une explication qui soit la plus réaliste possible. Après tout, vu l'époque il fallait une sacré bonne raison pour qu'elle soit accepté pour combattre. Je suis donc ravie que tu la trouve valable et réaliste. Je te remercie encore et te souhaite une bonne lecture!

Je remercie également tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et vous invite à aller voir les profils de ces personnes qui sont également des auteurs de fanfictions dont certaine que j'ai lu et que j'ai beaucoup appréciées: Je remercie donc Aliister, Angel0507, Kebeo, Queen-Mebd, floriane1301 et liberty-wild! Merci beaucoup!

Alors dans ce chapitre un petit combat avec notre cher Tristan et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage de manière assez brève pour le moment mais il reviendra par la suite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le couteau tournait avec aisance entre les doigts de la rousse. Ce mouvement répétitif montrait une certaine tension. Une personne extérieure aurait trouvé cela fascinant, Tristan trouvait ce mouvement un peu inquiétant venant de son amie. Les seules fois où il l'avait vu faire cela étaient lorsqu'ils devaient combattre dans un combat difficile. Ce couteau avait souvent finis par servir pour tuer plutôt que pour calmer l'angoisse de la femme. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce mouvement dans une autre situation encore moins lors de l'une de leurs conversation si rares soient elles.

- Un combat. Lâcha Tristan dans le silence relatif de la forêt.

Adalarme cessa son mouvement, remarquant en même temps que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que celui-ci tournait entre ses doigts. La sensation de l'objet tournant entre ses doigts, avait détourné son attention de sa situation actuelle, son angoisse à la conversation qui suivrait semblait plus importante qu'elle l'imaginait.

- un combat ?

Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que voulait le sarmate. Un combat entre eux deux, le gagnant pouvait alors avoir ce qui était misé. Ici se serait sans aucun doute des informations. Venant de Tristan cette proposition n'étonnait presque pas Ada. S'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait vibrer le sarmate, c'était sans aucun doute d'utiliser son épée. La rousse réfléchis quelques instants. Tristan était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait déjà réussie à le battre mais cela arrivait rarement et c'était souvent du à une ruse qui avait momentanément fait faire une erreur à son adversaire. Une ruse qui ne fonctionnait toujours qu'une seule fois. Tristan n'aimait pas perdre et apprenait toujours de ses défaites. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle gagne ce combat.

- Toi et moi, maintenant. Le premier qui fait couler le sang à gagné…

Il ne le dit pas mais il était clair que s'il gagnait, elle devrait répondre à ses questions. La rousse semblait hésiter. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Ils s'entrainaient souvent ensemble et il avait généralement le dessus sur elle. Sa stratégie ne le mettait guère en danger et jouait beaucoup sur l'égo d'Adalarme. La rousse était loin d'être une simple d'esprit et l'avait surement compris mais l'homme espérait que sa fierté suffirait à la faire accepter.

Adalarme fixait Tristan de manière indécise. Elle savait que se battre contre lui serait stupide mais elle se sentait fortement excité par la perspective de ce combat. L'adrénaline commençait à courir dans ses veines et ses mains s'étaient de posées de manière automatique sur ses épées jumelles. Elle vit le sarmate se tendre devant elle et dégainer son sabre. Elle eu juste le temps de libérer ses deux lames de leurs fourreaux pour parer le coup que lui porta son adversaire. Coup qu'elle eu du mal à bloquer, ses deux bras tremblèrent sous l'effort de repousser la lame dangereuse loin d'elle. Son camarade ne rigolait pas, il allait faire tout son possible pour gagner ce duel. Ce premier coup était un avertissement : Il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle lui en fasse. Alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, un pied vint lui faucher les pieds et elle se sentit tomber vers l'arrière. Tristan était vraiment rapide mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Son dos toucha le sol dur et elle roula en arrière avant de se réceptionner souplement sur ses jambes. Elle vit une lame fondre sur elle et se baisse tout en tendant le bras. Son adversaire recula mais pas assez vite, la lame le toucha. Ada grimaça, elle n'avait touché que l'armure du sarmate et n'avait pu l'entailler. Son bras gauche vibra quand elle bloqua l'épée du brun. Elle du utiliser son autre main pour faire reculer le chevalier. Elle ne vit cependant pas arriver son pied qui la toucha au ventre. Elle partit en arrière et son dos percuta violemment l'arbre derrière elle. L'impact l'obligea à lutter pour reprendre une respiration normale. Une douleur lancinante vint prendre place dans le creux de son dos. Quelle idiote, elle s'était concentrée sur ses bras en négligeant ses jambes. Une vraie débutante.

Elle vit Tristan revenir vers elle de manière déterminé. Le bras du sarmate se tendit dans un mouvement qui l'aurait surement rendu borgne si elle n'avait pas penchée la tête vers la droite. L'épée avait juste effleurée sa joue gauche mais continuait vers la droite pour la toucher. La rousse la bloqua avec l'une de ses lames avant de tendre son bras pour toucher Tristan. Celui-ci capta son mouvement et se décala vers la gauche ce qui changea l'angle de son épée et obligea Ada à croiser ses lames pour éviter que l'arme vienne la toucher au visage. Elle souleva les bras, poussant Tristan à faire de même et le repoussa avec un coup de pied.

Tristan se jeta en arrière en voyant le pied de la rousse se diriger vers le haut de son corps. Un reflexe qui le sauva alors que le pied vint brutalement frapper son torse. Ce mouvement aurait pu facilement lui briser une ou deux cottes s'il avait essayé d'aller vers l'avant. Il reprit quelques instants son souffle. Elle commençait peu à peu à devenir sérieuse. Depuis le début, il dominait le combat trop facilement. Le bras de son adversaire apparu à la lisière de son champ de vision. Il se dirigeait rapidement vers son cou mais fut paré par son épée dans un fracas de métal. Tristan tourna immédiatement son regard vers la deuxième arme de son amie qui profita de l'ouverture laissée au niveau de sa hanche opposée. Son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il reculait maintenant il pouvait toujours être atteint par une des lames surtout qu'un chêne bloquait sa retraite. Il ne pouvait se risquer à utiliser ses jambes pour éloigner le danger, elle le verrait venir et les lui faucherait sans se poser de question. La seule solution étant de tenir sa lame avec une seule main et donc d'avoir moins de force pour bloquer la première lame mais une main de libre pour attraper le poignet tenant la seconde lame.

Les deux combattants lutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne recule. Dans cette situation, reculer laisserait une ouverture providentielle à l'adversaire qui pourrait gagner sans aucune difficulté. Ada plissa les yeux en poussant sur ses bras. Si elle y mettait assez de force peut être pourrait elle réussir à approcher assez ses lames de la peau de Tristan. Cependant si celui arrivait à se décaler sur le côté, il pourrait profiter de son élan pour la projeter au sol et l'entailler au passage. Cette situation ne semblait pas avoir d'issu à part bien sur si l'un d'entre eux s'avouait vaincu… Autant attendre que quelqu'un vienne les séparer dans ce cas. Ils étaient assez têtus tous les deux pour rester dans cette position pendant des heures.

Tristan grogna en gardant les dagues de sa coéquipière loin de lui. Il allait essayer de lui faucher les jambes afin de mettre fin à leur affrontement lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Il l'a vit rouler en arrière et se relever sur ses jambes en position de défense. Retour à la case départ.

Ils se tournèrent autour quelques instants, cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre. Ada reprit son souffle et essuya rapidement la sueur présente sur son front. Elle avait réussie à se sortir de cette situation difficile mais le combat n'était pas encore terminé. Elle vit le brun prendre une profonde inspiration afin de calmer son propre souffle. Un combat n'était pas censé s'éterniser aussi longtemps. Les deux guerriers commençaient doucement à se fatiguer. Le voyage ainsi que le combat qu'ils avaient mené le jour même se faisaient sentir. La rousse ressentit une légère douleur au niveau de son cou. Elle crut quelques instants que Tristan avait réussi à la toucher lorsqu'elle se souvint de la blessure qu'elle avait récolté lors de son précédent combat. La sarmate eu soudain la sensation que quelque chose de chaud coulait dans son cou. Si elle n'était pas aussi concentrée pour gagner se combat, elle aurait posé la main dessus afin de confirmé ses doutes. La blessure avait du se rouvrir.

Tristan s'étira légèrement. Il ressentait une légère gêne au niveau du torse. Rien de particulièrement gênant, ni permanent d'ailleurs mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Ce genre de combat pouvait s'éterniser. La raison était simple, aucun d'entre eux ne cherchait à tuer l'autre. Ils faisaient donc tout les deux attention en attaquant et cherchaient plus à effleurer pour faire entaille plutôt que blesser réellement. Tristan ne souhaitait absolument pas être l'auteur d'une énième marque sur sa camarade. Une blessure pourrait, de plus, la ralentir et la distraire pendant un combat ou si elle était envoyé comme éclaireur le lendemain ce qui serait surement le cas. Ramenant son épée face à lui, le chevalier se préparait à attaquer lorsqu'une ombre apparu devant lui. Malgré la pénombre il distingua rapidement les arabesques et signes présents sur la peau de l'inconnu. Il connaissait ces symboles pour en avoir tranché plusieurs lors de combat. Un picte s'était interposé entre lui et sa coéquipière.

Ada observa de manière éberluée la silhouette face à elle. Sa surprise qui chose rare était bien présente sur son visage étaient du à l'apparition d'un picte. L'individu lui tournait le dos et pointait un arc vers Tristan. La rousse resta immobile et se demande quelques secondes si elle ne rêvait pas. Aucun picte ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos consciemment comme si elle ne représentait aucun danger. Certes elle s'attendait à ce genre de comportement venant d'un Romain ou d'une autre personne venant d'une civilisation contre laquelle elle ne combattait pas. Après tout elle restait une femme et pour beaucoup elle n'était pas considérée comme dangereuse au premier abord. Cela l'avait parfois aidé, un adversaire qui la sous-estimait était souvent un adversaire mort. Les pictes ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme faible et l'avaient toujours attaqué violemment. Après tout, il lui était déjà arrivé de voir des femmes pictes combattre contre elle. Cette communauté semblait plus évoluée que la grande Rome.

La sarmate secoua la tête en revenant au mystère devant elle. Comment un picte qui avait l'habitude de voir les femmes combattre et qui devait savoir qu'elle combattait au côté d'Arthur contre lui et son peuple, pouvait lui offrir son dos ainsi ? La rousse plissa les yeux et décida d'agir. Elle se poserait des questions plus tard. Elle s'approcha rapidement dans le dos de l'homme et posa l'une de ses épées contre la peau de son cou. Sur un champ de bataille, elle l'aurait tué sans poser de questions mais la situation l'intriguait assez pour qu'elle le laisse pour l'instant en vie.

- Lâche cet arc picte ou je te tranche la gorge…

Elle se sentit se tendre contre elle. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle l'attaque. Ce constat le fit froncer d'autant plus les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement tuer. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour rester en vie et pour garder ses amis en sécurité. Dans les combats comme celui qu'elle avait disputé plusieurs heures auparavant, elle n'avait aucune hésitation et ne se laissait pas ralentir par sa conscience. Celle-ci se manifestait plus tard. Cependant ici, la situation la dérangeait. Tuer un ennemi alors qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'en être un vu qu'il la défendait, cela faisait naitre un sentiment d'injustice en elle. Elle ne desserra cependant pas sa prise. Son doute n'était pas assez grand pour qu'elle laisse Tristan se faire menacer par cet homme. Il n'avait toujours pas baissé son arc. Elle appuya un peu plus son épée sur sa gorge et du sang commença à couler.

- J'ai déjà tué nombreux pictes aujourd'hui, souhaite tu tant les rejoindre ?

Il baissa enfin son arme et Tristan la lui retira brutalement. Ada se recula en restant prudemment sur ses gardes alors que l'homme se tournait vers elle. Sa peau était recouverte de peinture bleue, comme en était recouvert toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tuées aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en plusieurs tresses sur son cranes et continuaient longuement dans son dos. Elle ne put distinguer la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il la fixa mais le sentiment de trahison naissant sur son visage la dérangea. Cet individu était vraiment étrange. Il continua de la regarder comme si il attendait qu'elle s'excuse de son geste.

- Traitre…

La voix rauque de l'individu avait raisonné juste avant qu'il s'enfuit et disparaisse derrière un arbre. Ni Tristan, ni elle n'avaient fait le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Ada ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme l'avait insultée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour et n'avait pas fait de marché avec les pictes. Les romains étaient largement suffisants pour cela. Alors qu'elle voyait Tristan s'approcher d'elle, elle se retourna vivement et para son coup d'épée.  
Apparemment même l'apparition de ce picte n'avait pas réussie à le détourner de son objectif. Adalarme laissa un grognement lui échappé, repoussa son épée et lui entailla l'avant bras. Elle avait due faire face à trop d'évènements imprévus aujourd'hui pour faire attention à la force de son coup et elle lui entailla le bras plus que nécessaire. Le chevalier lui décocha un regard incendiaire en pressant sa blessure. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'excuse à lui non. La guerrière trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde qui lui demandait de rendre des comptes ces temps ci. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes sans qu'elle doive s'occuper de l'égo de Tristan ou de celui d'un picte inconnu.

Tristan vit Ada se détourné avec un regard pour le moins glacial. Il baissa son regard vers son bras et soupira. Il l'avait peut être cherché après tout. Essayé de l'attaqué en traitre alors qu'elle semblait plus préoccupé par le picte que leurs précédent combat n'était pas une bonne idée et elle s'était chargé de lui rappeler. Le sarmate se leva et se dirigea vers le campement. Il avait perdu pour cette fois.

Lorsqu'Ada apparut dans le campement, tous les chevaliers sentirent que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de lui poser des questions. Tristan apparut quelques minutes après elle. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la jeune femme et alla soigner son bras qui avait été mystérieusement blessé. L'air agacé du sarmate leurs appris que lui non plus n'était pas disposé à se confier sur la raison de ses blessures. Aucun chevalier n'allait prendre le risque d'aller importuner l'un des deux enfin presque aucun.

Bors observa la petite entrer dans le campement. Son air froid laissait transparaitre quelques signes de contrariété peu engageants. Lorsque la jeune femme laissait transparaitre de tels signes cela voulait dire qu'elle risquait de vous attaquer à la moindre provocation. C'est sans doute pour cela que Lancelot resta sagement assis à sa place et ne fit même pas mine de rejoindre la belle. Tristan, qui devait être la source de l'énervement de leur congénère vint se soigner près d'eux.

- Tu as été blessé Tristan ?

Bors avait posé la question d'un air faussement innocent. Chacun savait d'où venait cette blessure. Le brun continua de nettoyer sa plaie en fusillant le géant du regard. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire bruyant apparemment très amusé que Tristan puisse avoir été mis en échec par la seule femme de leur troupe.

- Cette petite aurait mérité d'être un homme !

Ada soupira en entendant la remarque de Bors. Elle ne savait pas si il avait fait express d'hurler cette remarque pour elle ou pour l'évêque ou bien si sa discrétion avait encore passé l'arme à gauche, dans tout les cas elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette remarque. Elle avouait sans mal depuis longtemps qu'elle était plus masculine que la plupart des femmes et même que certains hommes. Cette remarque était un compliment, un sacré compliment même venant d'un chevalier. Etre un homme lui aurait évité bien des désagréments mais c'était ainsi et ils devraient tous faire avec. Alors qu'elle allait s'étendre sur sa couche afin de profiter de ses quelques heures de repos, une main se posa sur son épaule. Par réflexe elle se retourna en menaçant le possesseur de cette main avec un couteau. Couteau qu'elle baissa vite en reconnaissant Dagonet. Celui-ci ne dit aucun mot mais lui montra juste sa main ensanglanté, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle devrait soigner sa plaie. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, le chevalier avait apporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner, panser et recoudre la plaie.

Elle se souvint du jour où Galahad lui avait demandé de l'aide pour soigner une plaie situé dans son dos. Certes elle n'avait pas été douce mais elle avait trouvé la réaction de son partenaire un peu exagéré. Le chevalier avait crié et lui avait demandé si elle cherchait à l'achever. Après cette histoire tous les hommes s'étaient intéressés à sa manière de se soigner. Certes celle-ci était efficace et ces plaies ne s'infectaient pas mais elles étaient parfois un peu trop sauvagement désinfectées. La rousse frottait si fort qu'elle aggravait ses propres blessures qui laissaient des marques d'autant plus grandes. Depuis ce temps, tout les chevaliers la soignait lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion afin d'éviter la « boucherie » comme ils l'appelaient. La rousse n'avait jamais vraiment compris leur réaction. Certes cela lui faisait mal mais elle préférait cela à devoir couper un membre à cause d'une infection ou à mourir.

Dagonet observa la plaie de son amie. Tristan avait fait du bon travail mais faute de temps il n'avait pu la recoudre. Malheureusement, vu la taille de celle-ci, le passage par l'aiguille ne serait pas épargnée à Ada. Il savait que cela ne poserait pas problème. Cette femme n'était pas du genre douillette ou alors elle ne serait pas ici et encore moins à prendre autant de risques. S'il avait tout d'abord été septique en apprenant qu'elle allait combattre avec eux, Dagonet s'était rapidement vu admiratif devant son courage et son habilité. Aujourd'hui il s'effrayait de la voir si peu encline à écouter les limites de son propre corps. Parfois il se demandait si elle ne cherchait pas la mort. Cette blessure n'était certes pas suffisante pour la tuer mais il se souviendrait toujours le jour où il avait due la soigner tout en pensant déjà creuser sa tombe.

Ce jour là, elle avait, comme à l'accoutumé assuré leurs arrières et s'était occupé des archers embusqués dans la forêt. Cependant, les pictes avaient vite repérés sa position et avaient réussie à l'encercler. Bien qu'elle soit ressortie victorieuse du combat, de nombreuses blessures l'avait obligé à battre en retraite et à se cacher plus loin dans la forêt. Ne la voyant pas revenir, ils s'étaient mis à envisager le pire. Heureusement l'oiseau de Tristan ainsi que leur entêtement les avaient menés à elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient tous réellement conscience du danger de sa mission. Suite à cela, de nombreuses disputes avaient éclatés entre la femme et les chevaliers. Notamment avec Arthur et Tristan, qui souhaitant la protéger avaient essayés de la convaincre de laisser sa place. Peine perdue, si les deux chevaliers étaient têtus, s'était sans compter l'attitude butée de la sarmate. Au final, ils avaient abandonné même si le sujet était abordé de manière régulière.

- Tu as gagné ?

Ada se retourna ou du moins essaya. Le chevalier avait mis son bras de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas tourner la tête et qu'elle ne gâche pas son travail. La rousse était toujours assez étonnée lorsque Dagonet lui adressait la parole. Si elle parlait peu, Dagonet parlait encore moins. Il préférait, semble t'il s'exprimer par des actes que par des paroles. Il montrait ainsi son affection, sa loyauté ou son amitié. Bien que silencieux, il avait toujours été une présence réconfortante pour elle. C'était bien le seul qui ne lui poserait surement pas de question sur la scène avec Arthur. Il ne manquerait surement pas d'écouter les conversations et de se renseigner silencieusement mais il ne viendrait pas la harceler ou monter des plans pour qu'elle avoue comme d'autres le feraient.

- Oui j'ai gagné… il a mérité cette blessure.

Dagonet eu l'ombre d'un sourire et entreprit de recoudre la blessure de sa camarade. Il ne savait pas ce que Tristan avait pu faire ou dire mais pour qu'Ada prenne la peine de faire cette remarque, c'est que le brun l'avait énervée.

-Je n'en doute pas…

Il finit de s'occuper de sa blessure et s'écarta. La rousse toucha du bout des doigts et sentit la peau boursoufflé recousu. C'était douloureux mais supportable.

- Merci Dagonet, je me voyais mal demandé à Tristan de me recoudre.

Le chevalier hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait, de toute manière, pas pu le faire seule mais cela le rassurait de l'avoir fait lui-même. La femme pouvait être assez cruelle envers son propre corps et les soins, qu'elle prodiguait, avaient plus l'air de torture que d'autre chose.

- Repose toi Adalarme, tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit…

La rousse observa le sarmate rejoindre les autres guerriers. Elle aurait due être de garde cette nuit, elle ne l'avait pas été la nuit dernière. Soit le chevalier avait pris sur lui de prendre son tour, soit Arthur était intervenu. En temps normal, elle aurait protesté mais elle se sentait épuisée et le sommeil était un bon moyen de s'extraire de l'attention de ses compagnons. Au moins pourrait-elle éviter les questions pendant son sommeil. Demain, ce serait la fin pour eux. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait se sentir heureuse pour eux ou angoissée pour leur réaction. Elle craignait une effusion de sang. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le sien mais elle savait que si le sang devait couler demain, elle finirait par le regretter. Ne souhaitant passer sa nuit à réfléchir aux dangers de la journée qui s'annonçait le lendemain, Adalarme décida d'essayer d'oublier pour le moment. Demain elle devrait s'occuper de ce problème, demain elle s'inquiéterait. Aujourd'hui elle avait déjà assez donné aux romains... Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ceux qu'elle avait aider à garder en sécurité survive à la colère des sarmates...

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre! J'espère que celui ci vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires et pourquoi pas vos hypothèses sur la suite ?

Bref j'essaye de vous concocter rapidement le chapitre 5 ! Bonne continuation à tous!


End file.
